


caring chaos

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: the one where changbin gets stuck with the aussie line and a stomach bugcw: graphic depictions of vomit
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	caring chaos

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) if you'd like something specific written! :)

changbin hadn’t slept so well in a long time. he hadn’t woken up feeling so poorly in longer. his stomach ached like some animal was eating it from the inside out.

naturally, he tried to go back to sleep.

naturally, that didn’t work in the slightest.

for a brief time he drifted in and out of a light sleep, but that might be a bit of a stretch. the entire time he was painfully - quite literally, painfully aware that his stomach was not going to feel better any time soon. instead, it seemed to be getting worse by the second.

regardless, he would have continued trying and failing to sleep for a long time, except that he seemed to have accidentally made some sort of pitiful noise.

“hm? binnie-hyung?” changbin turned his head slightly and was more shocked than he probably should have been to see felix draped over the bunk above his. “you okay?”

“yeah, just, uh- just- i dunno. ‘m fine. tired.” changbin carded a hand through his hair and sat up. he took a deep breath and patted felix’s shoulder as he got out of bed. “really, lix, i’m okay.”

and honestly? he thought he might be. as he stood, the pain in his stomach faded. he wondered if he’d just had a nightmare. he’d be fine.

he just really didn’t want to eat breakfast, even if seungmin was willing to share what he’d made for once. it pained changbin to turn him down, and seemed to confuse the younger boy.

“you just got up, right?” seungmin had already prepared a whole plate for changbin. jeongin joined them, his ears perking up at seungmin’s question.

changbin shrugged. “not hungry, that’s all.”

“are you sick?” jisung’s eyebrows were drawn closely together, concerned little-brother mode activated. changbin knew he should care more about that, but he didn’t have the energy and just shrugged. even minho, as he walked into the kitchen, looked moderately concerned.

“you look like shit,” minho stated suddenly. it was almost reassuring - at least he was acting like he normally did, unapologetically savage - but his tone of voice was off. almost… concerned?

jeongin, who’d followed minho into the kitchen, was even less subtle, walking as far around changbin as he could on his way to the refrigerator.

“you’re all so dramatic, i’m fine,” changbin said, not loving this kind of attention at all. he sat down with a thump and slumped in his seat, pouting, the most dramatic of all no doubt. but also, the longer he sat there, the more his stomach hurt.

“changbin-hyung?” it’s not until he hears hyunjin’s voice that he realizes he’s zoned out. it’s not until then that he realizes he’s gonna puke. he doesn’t say anything, just kinda stares blankly while his brain takes far too long to process, his shoulders hunched up by his ears. and then he’s fucking sprinting. he quite literally _crashes_ into chan on the way to the bathroom and has to choke down vomit. fortunately, chan catches on and helps him to the toilet just in time.

it’s really awful and violent and painful and exhausting and changbin is so done by the time he’s finished forcing his stomach contents out of his body. he’s melted into a whiney, crying, clinging mess and chan is not about to leave him like this. he gets changbin settled on the couch and then announces that minho is in charge for the day cause he’s staying home with binnie.

felix finally shows his face and fuzzy morning hair and upon seeing tears on changbin’s face, immediately koala clings to him. changbin whines and melts, guard completely down for once, curling into felix’s touch as the younger boy caresses changbin’s sweaty head. it’s sweet, actually, the way felix focuses so completely on changbin. chan sighs.

“okay, uh, correction: felix and i are staying home with binnie. the rest of you are going to practice, staying on schedule. seungmin’s in charge of organizing, scheduling, etc. minho’s in charge of dance practice but hyunjin help him supervise. the rest of you-“ chan made eye contact with jisung, who nodded, understanding that he would take on a bit more responsibility for the day as well without needing to be told allowed. “the rest of you be good and help out.”

as the rest of the group rushed around in an attempt to make it to the company building on time, chan flopped onto the couch next to changbin. felix looked at chan, not pausing in playing with changbin’s hair. chan smiled at him, aiming at reassurance, and massaged changbin’s shoulder.

“how ya feeling, buddy?”

changbin moaned, buried his face deeper into felix’s stomach. he mumbled something incoherent. felix frowned and kissed the top of changbin’s head. “that good, huh?”

changbin’s shoulders began to shake, small little shudders, and felix froze. slowly, he titled changbin’s head back so that he could see his face, and the tears streaming down it. he glanced towards chan, then back at changbin. “hey,” he whispered. “hey. binnie-hyung, hey.”

“i’m so tired,” changbin sniffled.

“that’s okay, kid. sleep.” chan tugged lightly on changbin’s ear. “you’ll feel better once you’ve had some rest.”

changbin nodded, and smushed his face into felix’s stomach once again.

“keep playing with his hair,” chan mouthed silently to felix. felix nodded and did as instructed while chan started tracing shapes on changbin’s back. minutes later, changbin was snoring quietly.

“he gets like this sometimes,” chan said quietly, in english. felix looked up, the creases in his forehead deeper than ever. “it’s okay,” chan nodded, “he’ll be fine once he’s feeling better, lix.”

felix nods, but the concern etched into his expression stays. chan can’t help but smile. of course he doesn’t want felix to worry, to be stressed— if he could take all the hardships from him, he would. but then, this is one of the things that he loves most about felix; his complete dedication to his friends, his unhesitating willingness to feel not only _for_ them, but _with_ them. and that’s the thing: he is strong enough to handle all of it. so chan knows that felix doesn’t need to stop worrying about changbin right now, if that’s what he feels is right. what felix needs right now was a distraction.

“hey, lix,” chan says, nudging the younge boy out of his thoughts. “let’s play a game!”

felix grins. “okay, hyung! but, uh,” he glances at changbin, who is still laying on top of him, snoring softly, and lowers his voice to a whisper. “i can’t really move right now, actually.

“so let’s do something that dooesn’t involve moving. 20 questions?”

“ah, yeah!” felix shouts, a little too excited, maybe, but chan loves him all the more for it.

they play 20 questions for 15 minutes or so, and it’s nice. frankly, chan had needed a day off, and this was as pleasant a way to spend it as he could think of. as for felix, he was perfectly content snuggling and goofing off the whole day. he was the only person chan knew who could cuddle for literal hours on end without overheating or feeling uncomfortable in some way. he was also always extremely in tune to whoever he was snuggling with, so as soon as changbin starts to stir, felix is on high alert.

“changbin-hyung?”

“whfph slmph,” changbin responds. felix looks at chan, hoping the older boy might be able to translate, but chan just shrugs.

“uh… what was that?”

“wanna sleep,” changbin’s voice cracks as he repeats himself, now slightly more lucid.

“no one’s stopping you,” chan says. at that, changbin’s pout deepens.

“feels bad.”

chan’s tone softens. “your stomach?”

changbin nods, wincing as the nausea increases.

“let’s get you to the bathroom, then.” chan reaches out to offer his arm to changbin, but the sick boy shakes his head.

“won’t make it,” he mumbles, embarrassed, and cups a hand over his mouth.

“shit,” chan curses, eyes darting around the room. There’s a small trashcan a few feet away in the kitchen, so he runs and grabs it while felix helps changbin sit up a bit more.

chan returns just in time. almost as soon as he sets the trashcan between changbin’s legs, a heave has his whole body lurching forward. vomit splatters against the flimsy garbage bag and changbin whines before sputtering up another wave. his whole body is shaking, and chan can’t tell if it’s from the strain or the fever as the younger boy remains panting over the mess, strands of barf dripping from his lips, a bit on his chin.

felix is ready with a tissue to clean him up, but changbin waves him away, squeezing his eyes shut in a last-ditch effort to avoid the inevitable, but his mouth starts watering excessively anyway. he’s _so tired._ a sob escapes his mouth and he reaches his hand out- for who, for what, he doesn’t know, just something to make it _stop_ , or at least make it better, bearable.

he finds felix, or felix finds him, or they meet somewhere in the middle, and changbin squeezes his hand. between that and chan massaging his shoulders, changbin thinks, he kind of got what he was looking for. chan, his anchor. felix, his light. things are a little bit better, a little more bearable.

of course, suffering through another round of vomiting was never pleasant. fortunately, it didn’t last long. one last big wave, followed by a handful of smaller gags, and changbin leaned back onto the couch, grateful to chan and felix for cleaning him up, but too exhausted to say so.

he still felt off. he still felt tired. still felt sick, and honestly, still felt a little bit lonely. and yet, as he curled up once again between chan and felix, it was much easier to remember he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
